Loop Island
by gimmemango
Summary: If there was an island that required two people to be stuck on it forever...But those two people could change, if the previous two manage to escape. For some it might be easy, and for others, not. A series of one- shots in which characters from Naruto and FMA are transported to Loop Island and must find a way to get out. Should be mostly appropriate.
1. Naruto and Ed

_Imagine there was an island. An island where anything could happen. An island where humans will be permanently stuck…_

_And on that island stand two very confused people._

_Let us tell the story of that island._

Edward Elric and Uzumaki Naruto were extremely confused. One minute they had been eating with their families and the next, they were on this...island.

Except everything was different here.

No people, no houses, no signs of current or past civilization whatsoever.

And when they turned around to peer suspiciously at the other, none of them even remotely remembered ever knowing the other.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto, "were you the guy who did the cross- dressing shoot for _Ninja_? 'Cos you're blond and buff like him…"

Ed turned red. His nostrils flared. "No! What kind of-"

"I liked the page where you wore the lacy pink dress and-"

"SHUT UP!" Ed roared. "First of all, I am not a ninja. My name is Ed. The only ninja I know is dead. Second, I don't think we even know each other. So be quiet about photo shoots. And lastly, I'M HUNGRY. We had better find a way to get off this island and get off it quick. So let's get to work."

"Kay, well my name is Naruto. Well, the island should have food," Naruto said, contemplating the many trees on the island,"And I think we should be able to get off. We just have to work together. " His face brightened. "Hey, I know! I can go find food, and you can get the materials for a boat! Sound good?"

"Fine," Ed grumbled, heading towards the spacious forest.

As Naruto walked the island to get to the fruit trees, he wondered which jutsu he should use to get the food.

_Mini Rasengan_, he thought, _definitely Mini Rasengan._

He reached the fruit trees, charged up his rasengan, and aimed it at the fruit stems. They plopped off easily.

He kept doing it until he reached the coconuts. _Good source of milk_, he thought, detaching them. At which point his arms were full of food and he didn't want to carry any more.

And that's when he heard a sound like thunder striking and a loud thump.

"Ed!" he shouted, running towards the forest.

!

Ha. Ed had finally gotten the stubborn tree to turn into a legitimate looking boat. He imagined what he would say when Naruto came.

But Naruto came too soon, running towards him as if his butt was on fire.

When Naruto reached him he dumped his fruits onto the floor and shouted, "Ed! What happened?!"

Ed carefully checked Naruto's orange- clad butt to see if it was on fire. Fortunately, it wasn't. Unfortunately, Naruto had brought coconuts to Ed, probably to make him drink their milk.

Ed eyed them evilly. He would never bow to the mighty will of the coconuts. Naruto saw him looking at them and said, "What, coconuts? You want some?" while shoving one into Ed's face.

Ed placed his hand onto a nearby tree and transmuted a log- rocket to blast the coconut away, simply out of self- defense.

"Woah, cool!" Naruto said. "What's that?"

"Alchemy," Ed replied smoothly.

Naruto said,"Hey! Don't take all the attention! Here, watch this." He made several shadow doppelgangers of himself, and, using the Mini Rasengan, carved into the boat Ed made several intricate linings and patterns.

"Pshhhh," Ed waved it off, and placed his hands on the boat, transmuting more carved patterns on it.

"Whatever," Naruto said, and started pushing the boat towards the ocean.

"Hey!" Ed shouted. "Don't forget the food!"

#####

After quite a bit of time wasted, they managed to get sailing.

"I'm thirsty," Naruto complained.

"I can transmute some water later," Ed said from his post at the rudder.

"Show- off."

"Fire- butt."

**A/N:**

**First chapter end! Sorry it's short, but it's a series of one- shots.**

**Tell me- who should I do next?**

**-Niku- san**


	2. Al and the Army o' Cats

Al was getting desperate. Ed hadn't come back, and as he searched the halls of the apartment, he began to sweat more and more furiously.

Until...

Ed came back. He reappeared in the room Al was searching, with almost a poof. "Ed!" Al cried,"Ed! I was so worri-"

He was cut off as he found himself being teleported to Loop Island.

The first thought he had was, Oh no.

Sakura was going to visit Naruto with some cookies she had baked when she felt herself falling. The land around her disappeared, but then reappeared. It wasn't the familiar land of Konoha. It was a strange island, and she appeared to be stuck on it.

Meanwhile, Naruto had just came back from Loop Island and went outside to see if he wasn't dreaming- had he really come back?

Yes, he had. The village was spread before him, in all its glory. What else was spread before him? Some cookies. He bent down to taste them, and spat them out.

They were the grossest cookies he had ever tasted.

OOOOOOO

Sakura jumped when she saw the armor next to her, and jumped even higher when she realized it was moving.

"Who the heck are you?" sheyelled at it.

"Hello, hello," it said, almost dreamily, "I am the cat loving Alphonse Elric. Please call me Al."

"AHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and punched it. The only thing she did was knock off how chestplate. "Help! Help! Metal guy!"

But wait...inside his armor there was no body except for...some cats. Actually, a lot of cats. The meows they gave overwhelmed her.

They began pouring out endlessly. Literally, endlessly.

"My dear cats, will you not do my bidding, and BUILD ME A BRIDGE!"

Sakura watched, creeped out, as the cats piled on top of each other and began to slowly make a bridge. Al, with cats still pouring out of him, stepped on the bridge and began walking.

"Wait!" Sakura screamed. "Take me with you!"

Al turned. "We'll, if you want to, come on, then."

"Okay, hold it." Sakura turned around and punched a banana tree down. She gathered up several bananas and ran towards Al and the bridge.

She stepped lightly onto it, and slowly began walking. Every few steps a chorus of meows would ring out, and she would cringe.

Al still had cats pouring out of him.

Sakura arrived back again at Konoha by teleportation. She saw her cookies scattered across the floor.

"My cookies!" she exclaimed.

"Those were yours, Sakura? They were super gross."

Naruto's words were met with a punch.

A/N

How do you likey?

Who should I do next?

I apologize that it's short, just the characters I'm choosing are super dooper powerful and can get off an island quickly. Expect it to get longer as I choose weaker characters.

Thx!

-Niku-san


	3. Apple Pie and Fruit Juice

Ed was sipping a strawberry smoothie-cream, not milk- when he heard the chorus of _meows _from Al's room. Irritated, he slammed it down onto the kitchen table and pushed his chair back. As he walked towards the room, a few cats jumped on him and began clawing at him.

"Dammit, Al!" he shouted. "Why all the-"

He cut himself short when he saw a...god. A god...made of metal. With...cats...pouring out of its...body.

It was beckoning to him. Sexily, with two fingers.

"Brother, why are you drooling?" it asked.

Ed was snapped out of his state and looked at the "god" closer.

"Al!" he shouted. "Al!"

"I'm back." Al tried to hug Ed, but the cats pouring out his body forbade.

"Dammit, Al, why so many?!"

"B-But they looked so sad, sitting in the rain…"Al sniffed.

"Oh, Al." Ed wondered how many walks Al took in the rain. Whatever. He could get Al a therapist.

So he left the room to continue sipping his strawberry smoothie-cream, not milk- and look on his laptop for some good doctors in the area.

**OoOoOoO**

"Hinata! You are too weak!"

Hinata dropped her stance and looked down. Her mouth trembled. She desperately wanted to become strong, but when she trained with Neji*, she could never compare. Neji caught her expression with his Byakugan, and sighed.

"Lady Hinata, that's the point. If you train with someone strong, you're going to become strong. That's what you told me when you came here."

She secretly ground her teeth together, but Neji, with his Byakugan, caught her.

"Look, are you going to try or not?"

She closed her eyes.

"Yes."

Then, opening them and activating her Byakugan, she charged at him. "I will beat you, Brother Neji!"

Halfway through her run, she went _poof_ and disappeared.

"Lady Hinata!"

As she charged towards Neji, she closed her eyes and packed up all the force in her fist. And when she hit flesh, she did it as hard as she could.

So, obviously, she was surprised when she heard a feminine voice scream, "OW!"

Hinata cringed and slowly opened one eye. In front of her was a blonde girl, with long hair held back in a ponytail. She was cupping her hands over her left eye, which Hinata had probably hit.

Hinata gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't- I never-!"

The girl looked up at Hinata, grimacing at the fresh burst of pain that plagued her eye as she lifted her head up.

"It's okay." She smiled as best she could. "I'm Winry. I don't know how we got here, and I don't suppose you do, either."

Hinata didn't know who this girl was, but she made her feel at ease. Hinata was usually around hard-edged, mean people that made her cower in their presence, but this girl...seemed to not care about other's faults. She seemed like a friend.

"I-I don't."

"Yeah. But, if there's something we've got to do, it's get out of here. Why don't we get started?"

"Okay!"

…..

Hours later, they were still brainstorming.

"What can we do?"

"Getting off this stupid island is impossible!"

Hinata had found a fresh spring they could drink out of, and gathered some roots, which were now roasting in a pot made by Winry(who had whacked it out of a hunk of metal armor she had found on the ground, after exclaiming,"This looks like Alphonse! And smells like...cats…") over a fire she had built.

"Why don't we make a raft or something?"

"I already told you, we don't possibly have enough manpower to chop down a few trees, let alone debark and cut them!"

Hinata sighed and checked the root stew. It looked fine, so she took it off and separated it into two bowl-shaped rocks. She absentmindedly began rubbing her thumb over the edge of the metal pot back and forth as she downed her stew.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as a wave of pain suddenly bloomed through her thumb. She brought it to her mouth and sucked away the blood. A sudden idea hit her. She took the piece of metal and fiddled with it for a moment, then brought it over to the tree and began hacking away at it. Sure enough, a few chips of bark came loose and she was able to make a small dent in the tree.

"That's a genius idea! Here, let me have the metal."

!

A few minutes later, Winry had made a fully functioning axe and was testing it out on a tree. A while after that, she and Hinata had chopped down a tree. They worked in shifts, switching out to get food and rest while the other hacked away at some tree.

By that time it was night, and they were being guided by the light of the fire. Their muscles were sore, but they continued to chop down the trees.

By dawn they had as many trees as they needed, so Winry was working on debarking them and fashioning a raft that would float. Meanwhile, Hinata gathered roots, vegetables, nuts, and berries, and water to put in the leather pouches made of the cow she had killed using the gentle fist technique.

By noon they were both finished. Hinata tssed Winry a leather water skin of some kind of liquid. She opened it up and took a sip.

Flavors of different fruits burst on her tongue. Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and apples, all with a hint of coconut juice.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed. "How did you make this?"

Hinata smiled shyly.

"At home I get bored a lot," she explained,"And the fruits don't come pre-cut. I make do."

"That's really cool! I can make apple pie, but there's no oven…"

"Let's get going."

Hours later, they were still on the raft.

Winry and Hinata felt a buzzing sensation in their arms and legs.

"I guess this is goodbye," Winry said.

"Yeah."

"I hope I can drink juice as good as yours again someday."

"And I hope I can try your apple pie someday."

"Thanks."

Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye!"

!

**A/N: Sup, all. **

**I think this story is progressing fairly well, but then again, not really.**

**Thx.**

**-Niku-san**


End file.
